


I Just Wanna Dance With You

by lesipiratecat



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Dancing, dancing while love-making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesipiratecat/pseuds/lesipiratecat
Summary: just a quick story about Liv and Amanda dancing and making love
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I Just Wanna Dance With You

Olivia had just put their kids to bed. She was tired- she almost always was- but not exhausted. It was that precious time between when the kids had gone to sleep and when the adults would follow suit, when Liv and Amanda got to spend some time alone. She went searching for her girlfriend and found her right where she’d left her, doing the last of the dirty dishes while listening to soft, slow, country music. Liv didn’t know the song but Amanda obviously did since she was humming along quietly. Olivia smiled, amused and bewitched, as she watched her for a minute. They had a dishwasher but only used it when they were too drained to do them manually because, according to Amanda, “it doesn’t do ‘em right.” It was probably the country girl in her, she had said when Liv asked for more of an explanation; they hadn’t had dishwashers because they were city things, therefore she had done the dishes every night growing up, and she wasn’t about to start trusting machinery now. When Liv had gotten her fill of staring at her girlfriend’s backside, she sidled up behind Amanda and wrapped her arms around her waist. As she rested her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder, she began to gently sway them back and forth, moving them to the unhurried beat of the song. Amanda smiled softly and paused in her washing. “Hun, what are you doin’?” she questioned.

Liv kissed her shoulder where her skin was left uncovered by the tank-top she was wearing. Then answered, “Isn’t it obvious? I just wanna dance with you.”

“Mmm,” Amanda hummed. “That can be arranged. Just let me finish this.”

“Okay, but I’m not letting you go.”

“I’d be pissed if ya did,” Amanda joked. Olivia continued to barely move them side to side as Amanda wrapped up her chore. Luckily, she only had two more dishes to do. When the last one had been stashed on the drying rack, she quickly dried her hands so she could hug Olivia’s arms. They stayed like that until the end of the song. Then, as another country love song began, Amanda gently pried Liv’s arms off her only so she could drape them over her shoulders and turn around in her love’s embrace. She curled her own arms around Liv’s waist and pulled her until their bodies were once against plastered together. Olivia leaned down slightly so she could press her forehead to Amanda’s. Their eyes closed as they let their worlds narrow down to just them, in that moment, and the music. When the next song came on, Amanda began to softly sing along and Olivia opened her eyes so she could watch her. This one she knew but not well-enough to know the words. Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton. She’d heard Amanda sing this song and others before, but it still made her weak in the knees because Amanda always got so into whatever she was singing. That’s why she reserved her singing for Olivia and their children nowadays; there had been several times in past, when she used to go out and get drunk, she’d sang to the other patrons in the bar. Right now, she looked relaxed, peaceful. Beautiful. When the next song, Beautiful Crazy by Luke Combs, came on, Amanda opened her eyes and gazed back into Liv’s eyes as she sang directly to her soul. Olivia almost started crying as Amanda’s love sank deep inside her, giving her strength and life. She still found it unbelievable at times like this that Amanda didn’t just love her back, but loved her with such an intensity that it took her breath away. She felt so lucky and proud. It had taken them a lot to get to this point, but Olivia wouldn’t trade it for anything. Breathe by Faith Hill came on next; this one Olivia knew. Even though she knew it too, Amanda let her sing this one alone so she could let Liv’s love wash over her. She was just as happily surprised as Olivia that they could do this, be like this, with one another. Olivia was special; she’d snuck her way past all of Amanda’s defenses when no one else had been able to, had been allowed to. Sometimes it still scared her, how much she loved and trusted Olivia, but now that she knew how it felt she’d fight for it until her last breath. The next song was a duo. It’s Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Amanda sang all the guy’s parts while Liv sang the woman’s. With a teasing grin, Amanda took lead and guided them into a spin before she directed Olivia to twirl. Olivia chuckled even as she continued to sing. She took Liv’s hand like they were waltzing even though neither of them knew how. She winked up at her girlfriend, earning a giddy laugh. Another song that Liv didn’t know (though she was pretty sure she knew the man’s voice) but Amanda did came on. The blonde was happy to sing I Don’t Dance by Lee Brice alone, taking joy in the irony and accuracy. She spun them around a few more times and slid her hand that was splayed out on the small of Olivia’s back down to cup her ass with a cheeky smile on her face.

Olivia hadn’t set out for this to turn into sex, but Amanda had that effect on her. She was just effortlessly sexy all the time. Not to mention that she was insatiable. As she watched Amanda’s lust grow so did her own. The blonde was daring her with her eyes. You Make It Easy by Jason Aldean began and Olivia bent down to kiss, lick, and nibble at Amanda’s ear. Amanda valiantly continued to sing, her voice growing more and more breathless. Olivia slid one hand behind her head and into Amanda’s hair while the other grabbed at her ass. She kissed her way down Amanda’s neck and across her shoulder. Amanda’s hands roamed all over Olivia’s body, her back, her ass, her breasts, her thighs. She spread Liv’s legs and pressed her thigh between her legs. The brunette gasped and jerked her hips. Soon, Amanda slid her hand into Liv’s pants and cupped her pussy. She moaned at the contact, silently urging the blonde on. Die A Happy Man by Thomas Rhett started at Amanda slid two fingers inside Olivia. She sang as she brought Olivia to orgasm. She knew Olivia liked it when Amanda made noise during sex but she’d never sang during it before. Olivia had never known it was something she’d like but there was something about Amanda serenading her, singing about their love while making love. It was amazing. She felt like she was surrounded by Amanda, all her senses overwhelmed by Amanda; she was inside her, against her, in the air around her, everywhere all at once. She came quickly, grasping onto her girlfriend for dear life. Amanda held her, still crooning, as she shook and panted as she recovered. It wasn’t until Liv returned to awareness that she realized they were somehow still swaying slightly to the music.

Amanda pulled her soaked hand out and licked Liv’s juices from her fingers, moaning at the delicious flavor. Olivia growled, spun Amanda around, and then pulled her back in tight. One hand grabbed her breast possessively while the other she shoved inside her shorts. Immediately, she played with Amanda’s clit. Amanda moaned her name, no longer able to keep singing. One hand latched onto Liv’s wrist at her chest while the other reached behind her to take hold of her brown hair. Olivia kissed her neck and shoulder. Then she moved her lips to Amanda’s ear so she could repeat, “I love you” over and over. It wasn’t long before Amanda’s body tensed as she came. As Amanda recovered, Olivia kept her on her feet and hummed Must Be Doin’ Something Right by Billy Currington.

Amanda spun around and kissed Olivia deeply. Then, when she needed to breathe, she followed the lyrics and leaned into her girlfriend with a happy sigh, resting her cheek on Liv’s clavicle. “Did you plan that?” Amanda accused teasingly when she recovered her voice, knowing full-well that she had been the one that started the sex.

“Nope. Happy accident. I just wanted to dance with you.”


End file.
